hgdragracefandomcom-20200214-history
Season 11 Re-Done
'''Season 11 Re-Done '''is a simulated season of ''RuPaul's Drag Race ''created using Brant Steele's Drag Race simulator. It uses the same fifteen contestants from the eleventh season of the show, which originally aired in 2019. The winner was Plastique Tiara, who originally place eighth on the show. Contestants Contestant Progress Episodes Episode 1 Runway Theme: Divalicious Mini-Challenge Winner: Silky Nutmeg Ganache Challenge Winner: A'keria Chanel Davenport Bottom Two: Kahanna Montrese and Scarlet Envy Eliminated: Scarlet Envy Episode 2 Runway Theme: Best Drag Mini-Challenge Winner: Ariel Versace Challenge Winner: Plastique Tiara Bottom Two: Ariel Versace and Kahanna Montrese Eliminated: Ariel Versace Episode 3 Runway Theme: Best Drag Mini-Challenge Winner: Shuga Cain Challenge Winner: Nina West Bottom Two: A'keria Chanel Davenport and Honey Davenport Eliminated: A'keria Chanel Davenport Episode 4 Runway Theme: Denim & Diamonds Mini-Challenge Winner: Yvie Oddly Challenge Winner: Shuga Cain Bottom Two: Yvie Oddly and Honey Davenport Eliminated: Honey Davenport Episode 5 Runway Theme: Iconic Madonna Looks Mini-Challenge Winner: Nina West Challenge Winner: Nina West Bottom Two: Kahanna Montrese and Yvie Oddly Eliminated: Kahanna Montrese Episode 6 Runway Theme: Neon Queen Realness Mini-Challenge Winner: Mercedes Iman Diamond Challenge Winner: Yvie Oddly Bottom Two: Nina West and Silky Nutmeg Ganache Eliminated: Silky Nutmeg Ganache Episode 7 Runway Theme: Favourite Body Part Mini-Challenge Winner: Brooke Lynn Hytes Challenge Winner: Ra'Jah O'Hara Bottom Two: Soju and Brooke Lynn Hytes Eliminated: Soju Episode 8 Runway Theme: Tony Award Realness Mini-Challenge Winner: Yvie Oddly Challenge Winner: Ra'Jah O'Hara Bottom Two: Vanessa Vanjie Mateo and Shuga Cain Eliminated: Shuga Cain Episode 9 Runway Theme: Favourite Body Part Mini-Challenge Winner: Vanessa Vanjie Mateo Challenge Winner: Vanessa Vanjie Mateo Bottom Two: Mercedes Iman Diamond and Ra'Jah O'Hara Eliminated: Mercedes Iman Diamond Episode 10 Runway Theme: Miami Summer Realness Mini-Challenge Winner: Ra'Jah O'Hara Challenge Winner: Brooke Lynn Hytes Bottom Two: Nina West and Vanessa Vanjie Mateo Eliminated: Nina West Episode 11 Runway Theme: Fairytale Princess Eleganza Mini-Challenge Winner: Vanessa Vanjie Mateo Challenge Winner: Yvie Oddly Bottom Two: Vanessa Vanjie Mateo and Ra'Jah O'Hara Eliminated: Ra'Jah O'Hara Episode 12 Runway Theme: High Class Drag Mini-Challenge Winner: Vanessa Vanjie Mateo Challenge Winner: Plastique Tiara Bottom Two: Yvie Oddly and Brooke Lynn Hytes Eliminated: Brooke Lynn Hytes Episode 13 (Finale) Winner of HG's Drag Race Season 11 Re-Done: Plastique Tiara Runner-Up: Yvie Oddly Eliminated Without Lip-Syncing: Vanessa Vanjie Mateo Trivia * Plastique Tiara, Yvie Oddly, Ra'Jah O'Hara and Nina West are tied for the most wins during the season, with two each. Vanessa Vanjie Mateo has the most mini-challenge wins with three, that were all achieved during the last four competitive episodes of the season. * Plastique Tiara is the first HG's Drag Race winner to not lip-sync for her life during her season, as Winners Season winner Chad Michaels was in the bottom twice. * Yvie Oddly and Vanessa Vanjie Mateo can be considered the lip-sync assassins of the season, as both won three lip syncs each. As Mateo was eliminated without lip-syncing, she and Plastique join Chad Michaels and Sharon Needles from the Winners Season as the only contestants to have never lost a lip-sync on HG's Drag Race. * Due to placing sixth on both versions of Season 11, Nina West joins Chad Michaels, Raven, Milk and Cynthia Lee Fontaine as the fifth queen to have the same placement on two Drag Race seasons. Category:Seasons Category:Simulated Seasons